テンプレート:Item stat lookup
}}} | foot | feet = boots | body | chest = coat | hand | hands = gloves | head | aquatic helm | apparatus | breathing apparatus = helm | leg | legs = leggings | shoulder = shoulders | shortbow = short bow | ear | earring = accessory | neck | necklase = amulet | back item | cape = back item | finger = ring | #default = }}} }} }} }}} | foot | feet = boots | body | chest = coat | hand | hands = gloves | head = helm | aquatic helm | apparatus | breathing apparatus = aquatic helm | leg | legs = leggings | shoulder = shoulders | shortbow = short bow | ear | earring = accessory | neck | necklase = amulet | back item | cape = back item | finger = ring | #default = }}} }} }} | helm | shoulders | gloves | coat | leggings | boots = armor | back item = back item | accessory | amulet | ring = trinket | axe | dagger | focus | mace | pistol | scepter | shield | sword | torch | warhorn | greatsword | hammer | harpoon gun | longbow | rifle | short bow | spear | staff | trident = weapon }} }} }}} | white | common = basic | blue | uncommon = fine | green | mw | master = masterwork | yellow = rare | orange = exotic | pink | legendary = ascended | #default = }}} }} }} | axe | dagger | focus | mace | pistol | scepter | shield | sword | torch | warhorn = onehand | greatsword | hammer | harpoon gun | longbow | rifle | short bow | spear | staff | trident = twohand | gloves = boots | shoulders = boots | amulet = onehand | ring = leggings | #default = }} }} }}} | scholar | light = light | adventurer | medium = medium | soldier | heavy = heavy }} | boots | coat | helm | leggings | shield = | gloves = boots | shoulders = helm | #default = x }} }} | |0}} | light | medium | heavy = | |1}}|x|x| }} | shield = | #default = x }}}} | axe | dagger | focus | mace | pistol | shield | sword | torch | warhorn | greatsword | hammer | longbow | rifle = | scepter = mace | short bow | harpoon gun | spear | trident = sword | staff = hammer | #default = x }} }} } }} |x|| | | }}}}}} |x|| | | }}}}}} |x|| | | }}}}}} |x|| | | }}}}}} |x|| | | }}}}}} |x|| | | }}}}}} |x|| | | }}}}}} |x|| | | }}}}}} |x|| <60|1|3}}}}}} }} Subtemplates Usage With few exceptions, all item stats (weapon strength, armor defense, and attribute bonuses) in Guild Wars 2 are derived from an item's type, level, and rarity. This template provides an interface to a set of lookup tables that contain these stats for all type/level/rarity combinations that currently exist. The intent is to decrease the burden on editors to enter accurate data for every individual item. The template can be called multiple times on the same page to generate stats for different items. Parameters ; type : The item's type, e.g. sword, helm, amulet, etc. ; level : The item's required level. ; rarity : The item's rarity. ; class : Armor only The item's armor class: light, medium, or heavy. Output No direct output is produced. Instead, the following variables are populated for later access. * All items ** #var:major attribute ** #var:minor attribute ** #var:major quad attribute ** #var:minor quad attribute ** #var:celestial nbr ** #var:magic find ** #var:type_ori ** #var:type_std ** #var:rarity_std ** #var:attribute_lu ** #var:defense_lu ** #var:level_lu ** #var:strength_lu ** #var:supertype * Armor and shields ** #var:defense * Weapons ** #var:min strength ** #var:max strength Examples Weapon strength of a fine level 80 short bow: – Weapon strength of a fine level 80 short bow: – Defense of a rare level 78 heavy helm: * Major attribute bonus: * Minor attribute bonus: Defense of a rare level 78 heavy helm: * Major attribute bonus: * Minor attribute bonus: Category:Data templates